Two dimensional detector arrays have been used in optical sensors to convert a scene into an electronic image for processing and displaying. A disadvantage of related art sensor arrays is that each unit pixel cell of the sensors is significantly larger than the active detecting area of the cell. The reasons for the disparity are due to fabrication limitations and the need to incorporate electronic read-out components for each detection area.